


「Assassination Classroom x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, Yandere, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots with your favorite Assassination classroom characters~





	1. Psycho | Karma Akabane x Reader

    It was that smile of his that drew you in. It appeared to be innocent and careless, but what truly hid behind that smile of his was only an array of sharp instruments which completed his sadistic personality. The rumors were the only things you knew about him before you were transferred to the 3-E class with him. Both students and teachers on the main campus feared him for his violent tendencies and sadistic nature. Yet, the moment you laid eyes on him, all those rumors washed away from your brain.

      
    As Korosensei, the teacher you were supposed to assassinate, introduced you to the classmates, your eyes immediately landed on Karma sitting in the back of the classroom. Unlike everyone else who gave you a warm welcome, he only smirked at you. If anything, that only caused to be even more attracted to him.

      
    For weeks after that, you followed him like a lost puppy yearning to find a new master. In this case, that was Karma. It was evident to him and everyone else what your feelings were for him. He allowed you to follow him along, tugging you around until the moment he saw fit. A few of the other students tried to warn you to stay away, but you refused to believe them. If only you had listened.

      
    After a month of being part of the assassination classroom, you were already proving your worth to the class by excelling with a sniper. You were so profound in it that even Karma took notice of you as someone worth more than to just toy around with. You were an asset to him if he was going to attempt to kill Korosensei.

      
    “Hey, (Y/N),” he said as he walked up to where you were sitting at your desk.

      
    “Oh. H-hey, Karma,” you said as your heart started to pound in your chest.

      
    This was the first time since you were transferred here that he tried making conversation with you. Every other time you were the one who attempted to strike up a conversation with your stumbling words. Even then he never said much to you.

      
    “You’re quite the sniper, huh?” he said in his carefree tone before placing his hand on your desk. “I could use your skills.”

      
    “F-for what?” you asked nervously.

      
    He chuckled in what seemed to be amusement, but it was obvious he was already starting to get annoyed.

      
    “To assassinate Korosensei, of course. I already have a plan set up.”

      
    “But shouldn’t we tell the others so we can all work together?”

      
    “There’s no need. I think we’d make the perfect team.”

      
    “Do you think we can do it…?” you asked hesitantly.

      
    He suddenly leaned down towards you, his face only inches away from your own. Your face turned bright red at how close he was and you wanted nothing more for him to close the gap. To your disappointment, he never did.

      
    “I think it’s worth a try, don’t you?” he asked, his warm breath hitting your face. “Either way, if you help me I’ll take you out to the nearest restaurant as my thanks.”

      
    Going on a date with Karma…? It seemed too good to be true but at that moment you didn’t care. All you could think about was how nice it would be to be alone with this guy you were so infatuated with. It practically ate away at whatever good judgment you had left.

      
    “I’ll be glad to help! When do you want to do this?”

      
    “Later on tonight. I’ll give you a layout of the plan.”

      
    And with that said, he left you once again. The rest of the school day was a blur to you as you only focussed on memorizing the plan Karma had laid out. It was so complicated yet so creative that you couldn’t help but think it would succeed. Well, perhaps it would’ve if he had chosen one of the other designated snipers and not you.

      
    The whole time, you were so focussed on going on your date with Karma that you weren’t even able to focus on the assassination. He did everything he was supposed to do; he brought the unknowing Korosensei in the range of your aim. It was you who messed up. You failed to shoot when you were supposed to and by the time your fire reached the target, he had already dodged it and was aware of your whereabouts. The mission failed.

      
    You still had your hopes up, though. From what Karma had said earlier, even he didn’t fully expect the mission to succeed. He wouldn’t blame you, right? After Korosensei gloated to him about how he needed the help of everyone else, he left, leaving you and this red-haired boy together. He didn’t look pleased at all, but you only assumed it was because of how Korosensei was talking down to him. Not because of the failed assassination attempt.

      
    “It’s okay, Karma. We’ll get him next time,” you told him reassuringly, hoping that it would return him to how he usually was.

      
    “We would’ve gotten him tonight if you fired when you were supposed to,” he growled as he clenched his fists into balls.

      
    Even with how angry he looked, you didn’t fear him. You couldn’t believe that he had a violent bone in his body even when all of his anger was currently being released on you.

      
    “I’m sorry…  I just froze when this was all actually happening,” you said softly. Your words were doing nothing to ease his anger. “I think we both just need a break. How about we go to that restaurant-”

      
    He suddenly broke into a fit of laughter that left you speechless. It wasn’t fake at all, he truly found what you said amusing.

      
    “You actually thought I was serious? You’re even more naive than I thought. That’s beside the point, though. I thought it would be useful to keep making you think I cared, but tonight only proved I was wrong. Goodbye, (Y/N).”

      
    You stood there speechless for a few moments before your brain was finally able to process what he said. That couldn’t be real. He had to be joking. This boy who you had fallen head over heels for couldn’t be this cruel, could he?

      
    “Karma, wait!” you called out desperately, hoping he would turn around with that smile of his that you loved so much and tell you that it was only a joke. But he did no such thing.

      
    “Karma, please!” you called again before running up to him and placing your hand on his shoulder to stop him.

      
    To your surprise, he spun around instantly as he grabbed your wrist tightly. You tried to pull away, hoping that he would release you, but his grip only tightened to the point where it felt like your wrist would break. Tears sprung to your ideas and it took everything you had to keep them from escaping.

      
    His free hand quickly shot up and grabbed your chin roughly, forcing you to look him in his pale, gold eyes. He smiled once again, but not at something one of your classmates said or because of how angry he could make Korosensei. This time, he was smiling at the pain he was inflicting on you. It was only then that you were able to see through his phony disguise. Nothing good hid behind that smile of his. All the rumors about this boy were true. Karma Akabane was truly psychotic and you had the pleasure of finding out for yourself.

      
    “You’re so pathetic. Even after finding out I only used you, you still come running right back to me like the lost little puppy you are,” he laughed again.

      
    “Please,” you cried, the tears finally managing to escape after hearing his harsh words.

      
    His grip tightened on your face now and you couldn’t help but cry out in pain.

      
    “Wow, you are persistent, I’ll give you that. But enough’s enough. I’d really hate to hurt a girl,” he said before bringing his face closer to yours until it was only inches away from yours and whispering in your ear. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t.”

      
    He finally released his grip on you, causing you to collapse to the ground. He didn’t do anything to help, he only turned around and continued to walk away. You sat there and stared at him as he walked farther and farther away. The tears kept pouring out of your eyes, but that was to be expected.

      
    After all, how else could you feel after finding out that the boy you cared for was a complete and utter sadistic psycho?


	2. Savior | Karma Akabane x Reader

    “I saw your latest test scores, (Y/N). They were pitiful, I doubt you even tried,” one of the A-class students said, appearing out of nowhere.

      
    You froze as he slammed his hands into the wall next to where your head was, leaving you trapped. He was far from looking pleased with you and you couldn’t blame him. He was right, your test scores were pitiful and no matter how hard you tried, nothing helped your grades. Not even getting assigned this A-class student as your tutor.

      
    “I-I’m sorry. I really tried,” you stuttered in response.

      
    “That’s not good enough! It’s bad enough that they assigned me to a hopeless D-class student like you, but what’s worse is that you’re not even teachable! They should just send you off to E-class now and quit wasting their time with you.”

      
    “They won’t have to send me to E-class. I promise I’ll do better.”

      
    It was far from a lie. Like everyone else at the main campus, your worse fear was to be sent off to E-class. The ridicule would be unbearable and you’d lose every single one of your friends that you had. But even with that in mind, it wasn’t enough to bring back your grades. You needed someone who could actually tutor you efficiently and not this A-class asshole who only cared about himself.

      
    “Oh, really?” he sneered. “You’re already failing in D-class and after your recent test scores, where else can they send you? Go ahead and join those E-class nobodies for all I care but don’t you dare ruin my reputation in the process. They’re going to blame me that you’re failing so you better pull it together until I’m no longer your tutor!”

      
    He raised his fist in the air and you flinched away. It was a known fact that most A-class students would resort to anything to maintain their grades and reputation, but you never thought that this one would resort to violence. Your eyes quickly darted around to try and see if anyone was around, but this guy was smart. He followed you behind the school and made sure no one was around. Even if someone did witness this whether they were a student or teacher, they wouldn’t care enough to interfere. After all, he was an A-class student putting a future E-class student in their place.

      
    “Please don’t!” you begged desperately. “Violence won’t help me do any better.”

      
    “I already gave up on trying to help you. This is for bringing me down with you.”

      
    He brought his hand back and was ready to strike. Closing your eyes, you held you shielded your face in an attempt to block the hit. Moments went by of anticipating the blow that never came. Instead, a voice stopped him just before his hand made contact with you.

      
    “Well, well. What do we have here?” a sly voice asked out of nowhere.

      
    Moving your hands away from your face and opening your eyes, you noticed an amber-haired boy standing only a few feet away with his hands placed behind his head. Before the A-class student could say anything, you already knew this guy was in E-class just by the fact that you had never seen him once on the main campus before.

      
    “What are you doing over here, Akabane? Go back to where you belong,” the A-class student told him, but you could detect a tinge of fear in his voice.

      
    Akabane… You knew that you heard that name before. That’s right, Karma Akabane. Stories of his violent tendencies were always being spread across the school. Everyone, including the A-class students, feared him and from what you’ve heard, for good reason too. Rumor was that the sole reason why he got booted to E-class was because of that violent nature of his.

      
    “What are you doing over here picking on an innocent girl?” Karma fired back, clearly not intimidated.

          
    The A-class student on the other hand slowly backed away from you and stood up straight, trying to feign bravery against this opponent of his.

      
    “That’s none of your concern. I’m the superior to the both of you so it’s my job to put her in place. That includes you, you worthless, E-class scum-”

      
    In an instant, Karma was already standing in front of the guy and knocked him to the ground. Before he had a chance to stand up, the amber-haired boy slammed his boot against the back of his head, keeping his face pressed down in the concrete.

      
    “What was that? Sorry, I can’t make out your bullshit through the sound of you eating gravel,” Karma laughed.

      
    He kept his boot planted on the other guy’s face for a few more seconds before finally releasing him. The A-class student quickly got to his feet and ran away while clutching his bleeding nose. You stared at Karma, unable to take your eyes away from your unexpected savior.

      
    “Why did you help me…?” you asked hesitantly.

      
    It was something you couldn’t help but wonder. He honestly had no reason to help, after all, you were still in an upper class than him. Why would he take pity on one of the people who contribute to the hell he and his friends endure nearly every day?

      
    “I believe people should be treated equally. That being said, if he was going to treat you like shit, he had what was coming to him,” he said, flashing a sadistic smile.

      
    Every fiber of you told you that you should be scared of this boy, but for some strange reason, you weren’t. You knew he had no intention of harming you. You… you trusted him in a way.

      
    “Thank you,” you told him.

      
    Showing your gratitude seemed to have caught him off guard but nonetheless, he recovered quickly. He began to walk away before stopping mid-step.

      
    “You know, if you’re failing your classes I can try to tutor you. I think I’d help you more than the last guy,” he said, never turning around to face you.

      
    “How could you tutor me? You’re in E-class.”

      
    You didn’t mean to be so blunt about it, but it was the truth. E-class was the lowest of the low, you probably had a better chance of studying by yourself than accepting his help. At least, that’s what you originally thought. Thinking about it more, you had a feeling he was smarter than he let on.

      
    “Suit yourself then. Just so you know, people are put into E-class because they don’t apply themselves enough, not because they don’t know anything,” he told you. Before you could reply, he started speaking once again. “But hey, you don’t need to accept my help. Maybe I’ll see you in E-class soon.”

      
    After meeting Karma, you were starting to think that perhaps E-class wasn’t too bad after all.


	3. Reunion | Karma Akabane x Reader

    After graduating high school, it’s always expected to run into your old classmates. In fact, it’s something everyone ultimately expects, if not dreads. You had already run into old high school classmates just weeks after graduating. It wasn’t something you hated at all. No, it brought a smile to your face seeing the people you spent four years of your life with. It reminded you that you were finally an adult.

      
    So yes, running into high school classmates was something you definitely expected to happen. Never in your wildest imaginations, though, did you ever imagine yourself coming face-to-face with a classmate from middle school. That just brought back memories you only wished you could forget.

      
    Between the outrageous class lessons, the tragedy of your beloved teacher, and situations you found yourself in with a certain student, your last year middle school wasn’t something you cared to remember. But when you were forced to relive it the second you heard his voice? It was almost too much to handle.

      
    “Well, what do you know?” the voice said from behind you. “Funny running into you in such a small cafe as this one, (Y/N).”

      
    You froze in your seat. His voice was much more matured now than it was back then, but it was still easily recognizable without even having to look at his face. Yet, you did so anyway. Your body turned before your brain could stop you. Your heart skipped a beat when your eyes landed on his face. That red hair and pale, gold eyes… There was no doubt that this was him.

      
     _Karma Akabane._

      
    Memories from so many years back suddenly rushed back to you; the strong feelings you held for the boy, the way you followed him around like a lost puppy. The day he told you he reciprocated those feelings you held for him when in reality, he was toying you around for his sadistic, little game. He humiliated you for months - mocking the emotions you had and making you believe they were a joke.

      
    He thrived on your pain and boy, did you hurt. Even to this day, you felt that pain. It was as if he took that knife of his and stabbed you right through your heart, breaking what was left of it. You knew far too well that something that was once broken could never be the same again.

      
    Tears sprung up in your eyes, but you didn’t want to give this sadistic bastard the satisfaction of seeing you cry. He may have been able to torture you in middle school, but he no longer could. He had no power over you. Standing up from your seat, you finally managed to tear your eyes away from him. Confrontation was the last thing you needed right then so without saying a word, you tried to walk away. Before you could even take as much as a step, his hand grasped your arm tightly, stopping you in your tracks.

      
    “Oh, come on. This is no way to treat an old friend, now is it?” he teasingly asked.

      
    “You were never any friend of mine,” you shot back, yanking your arm out of his grasp. His eyes bore into you, making you feel as if he could look right past your body and view all your inner emotions. You self consciously wrapped your arms around yourself as if it could stop him.

      
    He chuckled softly. “I see you’re still upset about what happened years ago. We were just kids, (Y/N). People change.”

      
    Yes, people did change, but not Karma. Ever since then, you’ve never been able to fathom him as human. Emotion is the sole aspect that makes people human, but those said emotions were something that this man lacked.

      
    Either way, you could tell he wasn’t ready to let you walk away so easily. Causing a scene was the last thing you wanted to do so in spite of your bubbling emotions, you pursed your lips tightly and took your seat once again. You couldn’t help but wonder what he wanted to talk about. Why after all this time was he suddenly interested in talking to you again? It couldn’t possibly be that he wanted to apologize out of the goodness of his own heart.

      
    “You’ve certainly changed a lot since middle school,” he commented as he took a seat across from you.

      
    “I’m not sure I can say the same for you,” you replied bitterly.

      
    A laugh escaped his mouth. An obviously fake laugh at that. “Are you really still upset over what happened years ago?”

      
    “You embarrassed me in front of everyone!” you cried. “You took my emotions and made them into a complete joke!”

      
    He slowly leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed. “Can you really blame me for that? If anything, you only embarrassed yourself with how freely you expressed your emotions. I can still remember how you’d always stay by my side. It was almost as if you were my little pet.”

      
    “I was fourteen! I didn’t know what I was doing!”

      
    “Oh, on the contrary, I think you did,” he replied with another chuckle. “You certainly seemed to know what you were doing when you confessed your undying love for me back then. Do you only try to write it off as a childish act because I rejected you?”

      
    “You didn’t just reject me… You stole my heart and publicly shattered it into millions of pieces. Couldn’t you have at least waited until no one was around to do that…?” you asked, your voice cracking at the last sentence. Just thinking about that memory made you distraught.

      
    A smirk suddenly appeared on his face. You used to love that smirk back then, but now you knew it was just pure evil. “Now what fun would that be?”

      
    Tears sprung to your eyes in an instant. He was no different than how he used to be. How stupid could you be to even talk with him again? The only thing it resulted in was managing to crush your already broken heart. You desperately needed to get away from him and thankfully, someone allowed you that.

      
    “Karma!” a voice called. “So this is where you ran off to.”

      
    The blue-haired boy came running into the cafe and over to where you sat with Karma. It wasn’t hard for you to recognize him as Nagisa. Much like Karma, he looked nearly identical to how you remembered him years ago.

      
    “Oh, (Y/N), is that you? It’s been such a long time,” he said.

      
    “Yeah,” you replied quickly as you got up from you seat, being sure to keep your head low so no one could see the tears in your eyes. This little reunion was far too much for you to handle at the moment. “I’m sorry, but I have to go now.”

      
    You managed to exit the cafe quicker than you ever deemed possible, but you just wanted to escape from the hell that was that man. How was it that he always managed to make you feel so weak and helpless around his presence? It just goes to show that someone like him could never change.

      
    Now, the only emotion you felt when thinking of Karma Akabane was just pure sorrow.


	4. Afternoon Nap | Yuuma Isogai x Reader {Drabble}

    It wasn’t meant to turn into a nap. After a long day of school work and failed assassination attempts, you were exhausted. There was nothing you wanted more than to envelope yourself inside the loving arms of Yuma as the two of you laid in your bed together. But as the heat of his body and his soothing scent washed over you, you couldn’t help it when your eyes fluttered shut and sleep overcame you.

      
    Yuma loved watching you sleep. He loved seeing you look so peaceful. All the stress life brought with it was nowhere visible on your features when you were in this state. He only wished that you could always look that happy.

      
    A smile tugged at his lips when the air being expelled from your nose caused a strand of your hair to sway back and forth. He carefully pushed the loose strand back behind your ear before placing a soft kiss on your temple. Still in a deep slumber, you let out a soft mewl as if even your dream state was able to tell how much love and affection this boy was showing you right now.

      
    Picking up his phone, Yuma sighed when he noticed that it was almost time for work. The last thing he wanted to do was to disturb you from your much-needed rest, but that would be inevitable if he moved from the spot he was in. Nearly all of your weight was pressed up against his body.

      
    Attempting to slowly peel himself off of you without waking you, he couldn’t help but chuckle softly when your hand instinctively grabbed his arm and pressed it tightly against your body. After a few soft tugs, it was obvious you weren’t planning on letting go anytime soon.

      
    “Okay, you win, (Y/N),” he whispered softly as he placed another kiss on your cheek. “I guess I can afford to call out one day.”


	5. Devil | Karma Akabane x Reader {Mafia!AU}

    W **arning:** violence

      
    A hail of bullets flew overhead. Several of your men laid dead before you, but there was no time to worry about that. You and your surviving group were quickly getting pushed back by the members of the infamous mafia group, the leader more ruthless than any other mafia leader you’ve ever encountered: Karma Akabane.

     
    When he attacked another group, he left no one alive. Mercy was something he never showed and the rumors that circled around about him made you all the more nervous. People referred to him as the  _Karma of Death_  after his tendency to only take part in the killing if there was someone who deserved death more than anyone else. Even if he didn’t take part in most of the killings, he still had blood on his hands after all the people he ordered his men to murder.

      
    Over the past few months, your group quickly began to rise in power until your mafia group’s influence rivaled Karma’s. Without any warning, you and your men found yourselves under attack by the  _Karma of Death_  himself. His men were skilled in all methods of fighting, but guns were mainly their expertise.

      
    So many of your men were down while nearly all of his were still standing. They hardly gave you or your group any openings to fire back. You were cornered and trapped without any way to fight back.

      
    The fight lasted several hours; neither side willing to give up easily. You used every opportunity you got to fire your own weapon and managed to shoot down some of his men, but it seemed as if he had a never-ending supply of fighters. With every man that got shot down, another one took his place. Meanwhile, your members were dwindling to a horrifying low number.

      
    You quickly darted out of cover to fire your own round of bullets. After you fired the last round of bullets, you tried moving back into cover only for your leg to give out, sending you falling backward. The first thing you noticed was all the blood that pooled around you and the growing numbness in your leg.

      
     _You've been shot._

      
    The moment that realization hit you, the pain that was once blocked out by the adrenaline flooded over you, causing you to cry out. It took every last bit of energy you had left to pull yourself back into cover. A whimper escaped your lips as you pressed your hands firmly against the open wound in an attempt to slow the heavy bleeding.

      
    For the remainder of the fight, your mind dwindled in and out of consciousness. Every time you opened your eyes, less and less of your men stood before you until there was no one left. An eerie silence fell over the room. There were no gunshots to be heard, but you weren’t glad to realize that. No; it meant you lost. All your men were dead.

      
    A chuckle echoed throughout the room. Your body froze, fear overwashing you. You didn’t need to see him to know who it was;  _Karma of Death._

      
    A pair of footsteps resounded and each step taking it closer and closer to where you hid. As quietly as you could, you started pushing yourself back towards the wall, biting your lip to stop you from crying out. The pain in your leg never faded. In fact, with the rush of adrenaline dwindling down from the end of battle, the pain was more intense than ever.

      
    Your back hit the wall and your body screamed to run, but you wouldn’t have been able to make it even a few feet under the shape you were in. This was the price you’d pay for going up against the infamous Karma Akabane.

      
    Your chest tightened as he finally emerged into sight, a wicked grin present on his face. It was almost as if he found the sight of all the dead bodies around him amusing. As disgusting of a thought it may be, you wouldn’t be surprised if it was actually true.

      
    “Well, well. If it isn’t [name], my rival’s Mafioso. What an interesting title for a girl like yourself,” he purred, his voice silky smooth.

      
    “Just kill me already,” you spat out, your eyes never leaving his. You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing how terrified you truly were.

      
    “Oh, a tough guy, are we? I’d love to have the pleasure of killing such a high ranked member as yourself, but I do have a reputation to maintain, after all.”

      
    “What?” you mused, a smirk forming on your lips. “The big, bad  _Karma of Death_  doesn’t have the balls to kill a girl? And here I thought you were a threat.”

      
    He chuckled loudly and swiftly brushed his hair out of his face before wrapping his hand around your throat. In an instant, you had your hands gripping his, trying desperately to pry his hand off to no avail.

      
    “As you see, I have no problem killing a girl,” he said through gritted teeth, that smirk of his never fading. His hand suddenly let go, allowing you to gasp for air. “But you don’t qualify to die at the hands of myself. It was an act of fate that you, alone, somehow managed to survive this fight. I’ve never been one to get in the way of fate.”

      
    “Survive and go where? All my men are dead. You might as well just kill me now and get it over with.”

      
    He squatted down in front of you so that the two of you were eye-level. His eyes were an odd sort of pale gold color. That wasn’t something you ever heard in any of the stories you heard of him. You couldn’t help but wonder how many men even got the chance to look into his eyes before being murdered.

      
    He pulled out a blade and waved it in front of your face. To his amusement, you didn’t even flinch, let alone look at the weapon in hand. He dragged the blade across your cheek, soft enough that it didn’t draw blood but hard enough that you felt the pain of the sharp knife.

      
    “Perhaps if you ask me nicely I’d consider allowing you to join my mafia.”

      
    You scoffed at the offer and rolled your eyes. “Go to hell, Karma.”

      
    “Oh, I plan to, sweetheart, but that’s off topic.” His eyes felt as if they were boring a path right into your soul. For the first time since this conversation started, you looked away from him. “You could be very useful to me.”

      
    You leaned in closer to him until your face was only inches apart from his. He seemed unphased by the close proximity. In fact, he appeared to even enjoy it.

      
    “Just. Kill. Me.”

      
    He sighed and for a split second, you thought he may actually give in to your wish. Instead, a searing pain flared up from your calf. It felt as if a fire was lit inside the wound and the burning spread all across the whole leg. You couldn’t help but scream as the pain worsened.

      
    Just as suddenly as it started, the pain ceased. Black spots danced across your vision making everything blurry, but what you could see clearly was the smirk on Karma’s face as he held up one bloody finger in your field of view.

      
    “Care to accept my offer now?”

      
    Your vision was still blurry and your breaths were ragged, but you still somehow found the energy to speak.

      
    “No-”

      
    “Wrong answer.”

      
    The pain started up again, much more intense before. Tears slipped down your face as you struggled to stay conscious. The pain was so excruciating that you couldn’t think; couldn’t breathe.

      
    He pulled his finger out of your wound and you sucked in a giant breath. You balled your hand into a fist and bit down on it to keep you from whimpering. In a matter of minutes, he’s reduced you to nothing more than a crying child.

      
    “You’re a fucking devil,” you managed to choke out.

      
    “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

      
    On the verge of falling unconscious, you hardly even noticed when he picked you up from the ground and started carrying you outside of the building. You had no energy to fight or even speak. He may not have killed you, but he certainly killed your will. Right before you slipped into unconsciousness, you took a glance up at his amused face.

      
    “Welcome to my mafia, [name].”


	6. In the Distance | Karma Akabane x Reader

_ “There’s a weird pleasure in loving someone who doesn’t love you.” _

Karma would admire you from a distance.

He never dared to get too close nor was he keen on being too far away. He was hidden in plain sight from your watchful eyes. He was careful as to not make it clear to you what his true intentions were whenever you noticed him appearing in the same place as you and you never questioned his intentions.

In fact, you wouldn’t have cared either way. 

Even someone as kindhearted as you found it rather difficult to see the good side of the feared Karma Akabane. It was nearly impossible not to hear the rumors about him and his actions. You always prided yourself on believing that everyone had a little good in them, but you believed Karma was the only exception. 

As much as you wanted to see the good in him, you couldn’t. Not after every horrible deed of his you’ve heard of. You believed him to be a human devoid of any emotion - devoid of a heart. You couldn’t see just how wrong you truly were.

On the contrary, Karma did have a heart bigger than most and he did have emotions that weighed down on him nearly every day. It was just the matter of expressing them that troubled him the most. He believed emotions to be the cause of all weaknesses; something he couldn’t afford to have in a world as cruel as this one.

It wasn’t until meeting you that he acknowledged these strange feelings that he would normally despise. It was someone as kind as you who made Karma thing that maybe,  _ just maybe,  _ not every person harbored ulterior motives. Perhaps some of them, like you, were generally just nice people.

You never hid your true feelings of despise from Karma, but that never seemed to bother him much. The matter of you liking him back wasn’t one that mattered much to him, he didn’t care about mutual feelings. He’d be content with continuing to admire you from a distance knowing full well that you might not ever reciprocate the same feelings as him.

After all, he found some sort of weird pleasure in knowing you didn’t love him back.


	7. Lies and Deceit | Karma Akabane x Reader

_“He set fire to the world around him, but never let a flame touch her.”_

“Karma?”

The tiniest of smiles crept its way onto his face. No matter how much time passed by, he didn’t think he would ever be able to control that tingle he felt every time you spoke his name.

“Yes?” he purred, looking down at your form curled up and resting on your chest.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” he teased.

“Shush. You know what I mean, Karma.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Go ahead.”

You bit the inside of your cheek, wondering if it really was a good idea to ask him or not. His pale gold hues stared expectantly into yours and you knew he wasn’t going to leave you until hearing your question.

“I know I’m going to sound paranoid, but… is there something going on in Class E that I don’t know about…?”

Without any sign of hesitation, Karma laughed at your question. “Something going on? I mean, it’s just as boring as any other class.”

“No, not the classes. I mean with the other students and that odd teacher. I’ve never seen you grow so close to such a large group of people before so I was just wondering if something happened-”

“What’s this?” he interrupted, his voice full of playfulness. “Is my dear [name] jealous over me?”

“Wha- Karma, you know that’s not what this is about.”

Placing his finger under your chin, he carefully pushed your chin up and locked his lips with yours. It was a quick, yet sweet kiss; one that always reminded you why you fell in love with this red-haired boy to begin with.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered. “If there was anything going on, you’ll always be the first person I tell.”

Those countless lies he told you rolled off his tongue as easily as his own name. He had always sworn to you that you would be the only person he would never lie to, but even that promise eventually came undone the moment he was transferred into Class E. He couldn’t tell you about the true circumstances unfolding within Class E; not about his classmates, not about Korosensei, nor even what his assigned job is to do.

In order to kill Korosensei, many people would get hurt. All he could do was ensure it wouldn’t be you.


End file.
